


Hold

by baNINA_bread



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baNINA_bread/pseuds/baNINA_bread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinco loves Sebastian's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I use the nickname "Vinco" a lot in this one, I'm sorry if it sounds a bit off.
> 
> This may be a part of a 30 Day challenge thingy, let me know if you want another one!

Vinco loved Sebastian’s hands. Plain and simple.

 

He loved how Seb’s hands were big but graceful, and how he had slender fingers—Vinco’s own were stubby, and he sometimes hated how they looked like. He loved how Seb’s hands were nimble and gentle, how they were so soft and warm, and how slight veins ran like rivulets on his knuckles. He loved how Seb used them, too—whether he was spinning tracks at a club, or when he was touching Vinco in the most intimate ways.

 

Whenever Sebastian would idly play a little melody on the keyboard in a studio, Vinco would stop whatever he was doing and just watch. There was something so mesmerizing in how Seb’s fingers danced on the keys. At club parties, he would steal glances through his Ray-Bans at the other man at work. He loved how Seb flicked his wrist whenever he flipped through records and cds.

 

Every opportunity Vinco had to touch or to hold Sebastian’s hands he took—a simple high five, a reassuring squeeze when things were going wrong, or a strong grip in the throes of a fierce orgasm.

 

He just couldn’t get enough of Sebastian’s lovely hands.

***

“You are so weird,” Sebastian mumbled, lightly scratching at Vinco’s stubble. It was a lazy Saturday morning, the first they had to themselves after weeks of bookings and recordings, and they were in bed. Naked, with sheets tangled in their legs, his head on his lover’s arm, and sunlight streaming in through the windows, Sebastian couldn’t think of a better way to start the day.

 

Vinco made a kissy face at Sebastian. “Rude. And here I thought we were in love,” he said, making a move to wrench his arm from under Seb’s head. When Seb made a small noise of protest he shifted it back into place, giggling. For a full-grown man, Sebastian was adorable. He nudged in closer. “Me being weird is pretty much a given. Mind telling me how, exactly?”

 

“You kept kissing my hands last night,” Sebastian replied, taking a finger and pressing at Vinco’s nose, squishing it down. He smiled at his handiwork and kept pressing gently, as if the other’s nose was a button.

 

Vinco laughed and took Sebastian’s hand in his. “What, like this?” he asked, bringing Seb’s fingers to his mouth. He pressed the fingertips against his lips and kissed them lightly, butterfly touches to the other man’s skin. “Or like this?” he continued, opening his mouth and taking in two of Seb’s fingers.

 

Sebastian took his hand away. “Don’t, I’m too lazy for sex now,” he said, wiping his hand on the bed.

 

“I always kiss your hands when we make love,” Vinco said, reaching for the hand Seb took away and resting it on his chest.

 

Sebastian felt Vinco’s heart beating under his palm. It was a steady thrumming, a beautiful beat. “I don’t know. Last night was different. I don’t know how, but it was,” he said, tapping his fingers to Vinco’s heartbeat.

 

“Oh, my darling Sebastian,” Vinco said, pulling Seb into a hug. “I kiss your hands because I love them. Look at them, they’re beautiful.” He let go and raised his free arm. “Do this.” When Sebastian mirrored his action, he straightened his fingers out and wiggled them, a signal for the other man to do the same. “See? Your fingers are long and nice, very graceful. They’re like candlesticks at a cathedral. And you don’t have as much veins showing, not like mine.” He put his hand under Sebastian’s, so that Sebastian’s palm was on the back of his hand. “Our hands are nearly the same size but mine looks like shit. My fingers are stubby, like sausages with nails.” He chuckled before continuing. “That’s why I wear the fingerless gloves, they make my fingers look longer.”

 

“Your fingers don’t look like sausages, I like them,” Sebastian laughed, stroking Vinco’s knuckles.

 

“Well, I don’t,” Vinco said. He turned his hand face up, palm against the other’s palm. “And your hands are always soft. For someone who works with his hands a lot, they are very soft. And warm. My hands are always cold, I don’t know why. It freaks me out sometimes. Maybe because I’m old,” he said, stretching the last word out. He put his arm down, which Sebastian also did.

 

Sebastian put his hand on Vinco’s cheek, the stubble tickling his palm. “Your hands are always cold because you’re Kavinsky, the Dead Cruiser with blue skin and dark shades and the cool car.” He kissed the tip of Vinco’s nose. “It’s amazing how much you can talk about my hands.”

 

“If that makes me a freak, then I’m a freak,” Vinco said, smiling.

 

“Fetishist,” Sebastian said, smiling back. “Pretty flattering, actually. You’re sweet for a dead guy,” he said, closing the distance between them with a kiss.

 

They kissed languidly, as if all the time in the world was theirs, as if they would never have the opportunity to kiss each other the same way again. Suddenly the world shrank around them—to Sebastian and Vinco there was nothing more but that moment and nothing could take it away from them.

 

Vinco moaned, a rumble in his throat. Sebastian’s mouth against his felt like kissing silk, it felt so smooth and soft and _perfect_. He wished it would last forever. “I love you so much, Seb,” he whispered against the man’s lips. “So, so much.” He touched his forehead to Sebastian’s. “I love you, Sebastian.”

 

After a moment of gazing at Vinco’s brown eyes, Sebastian spoke. “Thanks.”

 

“What the fuck, really?” Vinco exclaimed. When Sebastian answered him with a laugh, he knew he was joking. Now that he realized it, Sebastian wasn’t the type to be upfront about how he felt, and he understood that—this was how he would express himself. Sebastian laughed, but in his eyes Vinco saw the love he returned. This man had his heart in his hands, and yet he was still afraid of saying so. But Vinco would wait, because Sebastian was worth every minute.

 

Sebastian laced his fingers through Vinco’s and nuzzled his neck. “I love you too,” he whispered against Vinco’s throat, making his voice low enough for the other man to think he was simply breathing.

 

That was the morning Vincent Belorgey fell in love with Sebastian all over again, and he knew he would want to hold the same hand for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... what do you guys think? Yes? No? Comments are appreciated. UvU
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
